


Wrong Kind Of Attention

by CalamityRondo



Series: Attention Whore [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Barebacking, Closeted!Louis, Louis likes to run, M/M, Top!Harry, Wall Sex, because Ziall is awesome, bottom!Louis, larry stylinson - Freeform, married!Harry, there is now definitely Ziall in there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 19:00:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalamityRondo/pseuds/CalamityRondo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is thankful for the peace he is having while Harry is on his honey moon trip. He even finds things to distract himself with, such as Niall and Zayn, but in the end he can't deny that his old feelings for Harry just keep getting stronger, especially when Harry suddenly shows up for no apparent reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong Kind Of Attention

**Author's Note:**

> I know it seems like the story doesn't move forward, but it will eventually, I promise. For now just enjoy the boys being oblivious and having sexy fun times.
> 
> Harry and Louis in this universe are somehow too stupid to use protection, but, you know, don't try this at home ;)

Louis spends the next weeks basically on the couch in Niall and Zayn's living room, he is thankful that Eleanor is busy with papers and exams so she doesn't mind that he isn't home anymore. Niall and Zayn live in a small crappy apartment in London that consists only of the living room and one bedroom that Louis has eyed suspiciously the first days he had spent there. He doesn't mind sleeping on the couch, the important thing for him is getting away from things, from Eleanor and Harry (who is on his honey moon, so Louis is not in danger of seeing him soon, thank goodness) and everything that is making a mess out of him recently.

The lads don't ask questions, not even Zayn. Louis doesn't know what or how much Niall has told him, but he is so very grateful that his buddies just let him crash and keep him occupied as best as they can. Of course, they still have to make money, and Louis often tags along to their small gigs, though he stays at home and watches crappy Telly just as often. He knows he ought to find a job as well, the play he has starred in had ended just before Harry's wedding, but since he still has some money left from that and the small jobs he has been doing in addition to being an actor he can afford living like this for a few weeks.

The first time his friends have gone to a gig and Louis has stayed behind, he has gone to the bedroom, pleased to find only one bed in there. He has not asked them about it, just like they don't ask him about anything, but he has stored the knowledge away for later usage. He has also carefully studied Niall's and Zayn's behavior around each other, has observed the way they touch each other absentmindedly and how they can make the other smile without any effort at all. He does it, because it keeps him occupied, keeps him from thinking about his own life and problems, so he focuses all his attention to the lads. They are interesting to watch and they rouse many questions in Louis, ever the curious one, but he keeps his mouth shut. He is too afraid of the questions that may backfire.

It gets harder, though, because the two seem to love to give Louis something to latch onto.

He sits on the couch, the piece of furniture that is probably just an extension of his own body by now, and watches the news when Niall decides to join him. The blond balances a plate with hotdogs on his knees while he adjusts the pillows to get comfortable. As soon as he is done he looks at Louis sheepishly.

“Do you—want some?”, he asks, but his voice clearly shows that Niall is not happy with the idea of sharing. Louis just shakes his head.

“Nah, keep 'em.”

Niall beams at him with a million watt smile and starts to dig right in. They watch the news in silence, at least what you can call silence with Niall chewing loudly and happily. The door to the bathroom closes and then Zayn is standing in the living room as well. He slings a bag over his shoulder.

“I'll be going now”, he announces. “Take good care of him, alright, Ni?”

Louis looks up at that. Why isn't Niall going with Zayn, they are a duo after all?

“Where are you going?”, he asks with narrowed eyes. Zayn shrugs.

“Just some negotiations with a possible agent.”

Zayn says it like it's not the most important thing in the world for him and Niall, and Louis feels bad that they think they need to sound like that just so Louis wouldn't think he has overstayed his welcome.

“Shouldn't Niall be going, too, then? I don't need a babysitter.”

After all, it's not like he has spent the last one and a half weeks moping on their couch. Niall and Zayn share a look, one that communicates something and that only comes with years of knowing each other before Niall turns back to Louis and smiles.

“Nah, Zayn's better at these things. I tend to say all the wrong things and laugh like a maniac even though no one's made a joke. He's better off without me.”

Louis can totally picture that, but he is not sure that he is telling the truth. To him it sounds like they just needed an excuse so Niall can keep Louis company in his misery. He gives his friends the benefit of the doubt, though. He gives a small smile, because if they really go to such lengths just to be good buddies, the least he can do is be grateful.

“If you say so.”

They both nod at him, and then Niall is putting his plate on the coffee table and bounds over to Zayn.

“Don't fuck up, Zayn!”, he says in a serious tone, but the moment is immediately broken when he starts giggling right at the end.

“Can't promise I won't”, the darker boy replies and pulls Niall in for a hug. The Irish lad hugs back, and Louis has no reason the look away, because he has seen them do that a million times, but when the next thing happens he thinks maybe he should have looked away, on the other hand he is too nosy to feel bad about looking when Zayn and Niall press their lips together for a chaste kiss before they part and Zayn leaves the apartment.

“What the hell was that?”, Louis asks. He can't hold that question back like he did with all the others, because this was his absolutely platonic-with-each-other friends kissing.

Niall, who is back on the couch and back to stuffing himself with hotdogs, looks at him genuinely confused. “What was what?” There is still food in his mouth, and wow, Louis really needs to get used to Niall talking like that again.

“I mean you and Zayn. Kissing.”

“Oh, that.” That's all he gets in response and a shrug. “It happens.” Louis might be wrong, but it looks like Niall's ears turn a soft pink color. He can't believe what his friend just said, though.

“What do you mean 'it happens'?!”

Niall colors a little more at that, but just continues wolfing down his food. He seems intent on letting the topic be finished with his cryptic answer, but Louis doesn't buy that shit. He wouldn't be Louis Tomlinson if he didn't get to the bottom of that right now.

“No”, he says sternly and snatches the plate from Niall's lap which earns him a whine. He knows it's cruel, but he needs Niall's attention.

“No, you will fucking talk to me, Niall. I tried not asking questions, I really did, but this one is different. You do know how it looks to others that you two share an apartment with only one bedroom and only _one bed_ , yeah?”

Niall sqawks, but Louis just continues.

“That's bloody suspicious, that's what it is. But I didn't say anything, because it's your business and that's fine. You told me you two were only friends and I believe you. But you don't go and kiss your only-best-friend on the lips.”

Niall's cheeks are flaming by now and he fiddles nervously with his fingers. Only then does Louis realize what his little speech sounded like. He deflates a bit, because he may have been a little harsh on sweet Niall. He clears his throat.

“Look, I'm not trying to out anyone, it's just—if you want to keep it a secret you shouldn't do that in front of people.”

The blond picks at what will soon be a hole in his jeans. He bites his lip when he looks up to meet Louis' gaze.

“It's not like that.” The voice is still too deep for a cute blond twink like Niall, but Louis is used to people with ridiculously deep voices. “We're not dating or together or anything.”

“Friends with benefit?”, he prompts, but Niall just shakes his head.

“No, not like that either. We're just friends. It just kinda happened.”

Louis arches an eyebrow. “What just kinda happened?”

Niall rolls his head in a full circle as if to point to every corner of the apartment. “The things, all of them. It started right after school. We wanted to move to London, but the rents are bloody expensive, so we thought we'd share. But we couldn't even afford three rooms, so we stuck with this. We didn't have a living room back then, I just put my bed here and we were okay with that. That was until Zayn didn't like me going to the fridge in the middle of the night, every night, so we switched. But that only lasted until we both complained that we had no room for watching games—Zayn absolutely hated it when he sat on his bed with chips and beer, and that might be my fault, because I tend to spill everything..”

Louis laughs at that. Niall loves food, but that doesn't mean that he isn't great at spilling it everywhere. He can imagine how pissed off Zayn was whenever he had to clean his bed afterwards.

“So we decided to just move both into the bedroom. The thing is, that bloody room is too small for two beds and a wardrobe, so the only thing we could do was get a bigger bed and share.”

Niall's cheeks are slowly getting back to their normal color, but his ears are still pink.

“We got used to it. It's actually pretty nice to have someone to snuggle up to.”

“And the touches?”, Louis inquires and thinks of all the moments he has seen the two touching unnecessarily, little caressing touches, the kind he has shared with Harry back in high school and fuck he shouldn't be thinking about Harry right now. Thankfully, Niall distracts him again.

“Those came with it. We just—started getting closer, touching included. And with them came the kisses, cheeks or forehead first, but then it progressed to the lips. It really doesn't mean anything.”

Louis is about to nod—because really, Niall is his friend and if he says so, Louis will definitely believe him—but he stops mid-action when Niall continues.

“You should know. You did that with Harry all the time and it never meant anything.”

_Except that it did_ , Louis thinks. He remembers the small kisses he and Harry have traded whenever the five of them have been alone. They have easily passed off as something bromance like, but to Louis it has meant the world. Back then, he has been disgustingly in love with Harry. He hasn't been able to go a day without Harry's attention, he has never been able to stand it, when Harry has focused on someone other than him for too long. He has craved his attention, his touches, his kisses like a dying man.

But they have mutually decided that it has only been an experimental phase shortly before their graduation. Louis knows he has been a coward, he hasn't meant to let Harry go, but he has been fucking afraid of being out—still is—and he couldn't bring himself to hide Harry like a secret, so he has ended it. It broke his heart when Harry has agreed to end with because he was apparently getting over his I-prefer-dicks-phase.

Niall is still looking at him, and Louis realized he hasn't said anything. His mind reels back to remember what the last spoken sentence has been.

“Y-yeah”, he stutters when he thinks he remembers. Suddenly, he isn't interested in Niall's and Zayn's non-existent love life anymore.

* * *

Louis doesn't ask further questions, doesn't bother Zayn about it to see if he tells a different story. He is back in his little mind space of moping and guilt and self-loathing and he sleeps away his days on the couch. He only goes back to his flat in Manchester once to get more of this things.

* * *

His new 'life' he has developed inside the small apartment in London with his two friends gets fucked up two weeks and a day after Harry's wedding when the door bell rings and Louis has to get up from the couch to answer it, seeing how he is only one present at the moment. When the door reveals Harry behind it, he almost slams the door shut again right in his face. Thankfully he doesn't.

“Lou!”, Harry beams at him before his features turn into confusion.

“Long story”, Louis shrugs and tries his best at nonchalance, like his living nightmare hasn't just shown up on the door step of their mutual friends' apartment. “Zayn and Niall are not here right now.”

“Where are they?”

“At the studio, actually recording something for a change.”

“Cool!” Harry's single dimple glares at him full force, and Louis just barely resists the urge to touch it, or touch Harry's stupid curls, or pull him in and kiss him senseless.

“Can I still come in?”

That shakes Louis awake. He would like to tell Harry to kindly fuck off and to not bother him again, but he doesn't know how, so he just nods and lets his former best friend in.

Harry snorts when he enters. “Just as filthy as I remember.” Louis has totally forgotten about Harry's issue with cleaning, though he is not sure how he has managed that, considering half of their youth was spent bickering about Louis' total lack of interest in cleaning up his room. Louis laughs and Harry joins in.

“They wouldn't know how to use the vacuum even if their life depended on it”, Louis says.

Harry pokes him in the ribs. “You don't, either.”

This time Louis snorts. “Yeah, right. Point taken.”

They make their way over to the couch, where Harry subtly raises an eyebrow. “Are you crashing here?”

Louis looks at the mess of comforter and pillows that he was too lazy to put away until now. “Just for a few days”, he lies. “I wanted to see a bit more of London.”

Harry makes room for himself and sits down. “I can always give you the tour, if you want to.”

Louis doesn't answer that. He wants to, he really does, he wants to spend time with Harry, but he just can't. Even this meeting is more than he can handle, and he can't act as if nothing has happened like Harry does. He considers himself a bloody good actor, but this one thing, he can't do.

“Shouldn't you be like with Taylor right now?”, he asks as he sits down. “Your honey moon has just ended yesterday, right?”

Harry makes a face, but it doesn't distract Louis enough to not notice the hand Harry very casually lays on his leg.

“First, my life doesn't revolve around Taylor only, just because we're married now, and second, she took off right after we got back due to something important. She might make the big break now.”

Yeah, how could Louis forget that Harry is married to Taylor Swift, the girl who will probably sell ten million copies of her CD over the next year. Harry has told him she is an aspiring star, that she just needed to be discovered, and from what Louis has hear, Taylor is fucking amazing, so he doubts it will take long.

“Sucks”, Louis says with as much sympathy as he can muster. “I mean her being away. The other thing totally rocks.”

He thinks Harry's hand might have crept a little higher on his leg.

“It could be worse”, Harry says and Louis' heart starts beating.

It's strange how easily they fall back into their routine from years ago. They watch telly together, joke about the stupid shows, quarrel with each other and call the other names. The only thing it's lacking is the touching part. Five years ago, they would have rolled over the couch, battling the other, not caring who was touching who in what places and just thoroughly enjoying themselves. They don't do that now. Harry's hand is still on Louis' thigh, strokes and pats it gently, and Louis doesn't mind that it has moved from the knee to over mid-thigh. He has even put his own hand on top of Harry's, lightly stroking his fingers.

Louis is dimly aware that he shouldn't be doing this, but he can't bring himself to care, not when Harry's hand is hot on his leg, and he has a hard time keeping his boner down just from that touch.

It's in the middle of throwing insults—he is not sure whether it's at the TV or at Harry—that they both turn towards each other, grab at the nearest available piece of clothing and crash their lips together in a bruising kiss. Louis immediately curses at himself, because two weeks ago he has done everything in his power to not let Harry kiss him, and now he is doing it himself. The minute Harry's hand strokes the back of his neck and his tongue licks into his mouth however, all of his thought fly out of the window, and he just pulls Harry closer, enjoying the feeling of those perfect lips he hasn't tasted in five years.

They are soft and warm, and his tongue sends sparks down Louis' spine and he gets a boner just like that, just from kissing Harry Styles. He moans into Harry's open mouth, and the sound increases when Harry suddenly palms him through his trousers. He lifts his bum to arch into the touch, and Harry gets the hint and rubs harder, wringing another moan from Louis' lips. Harry bites into the lower one and sucks it into his mouth, leaving Louis gasping.

But Louis doesn't want to be the only one pleasured. He wriggles his hand beneath the waistband of Harry's jeans and wraps his fingers around Harry's rapidly growing dick. He wants to ask why Harry is going commando when visiting Niall and Zayn, but kissing Harry for everything he's worth is more important right now. Harry breathes heavily through his nose as Louis grabs him, and he reciprocates by opening Louis' fly and freeing his cock.

Louis starts to hump Harry's fist unashamedly as Harry dips down to nip at his throat. Louis wouldn't even care right now if Harry decided to leave marks on him, he would probably look himself in the bathroom to jerk off to them. He slides his unoccupied hand under Harry's shirt and over the taut muscles there, and _fuck_ if Harry isn't the hottest guy ever to exist on this planet. He scratches his nails over Harry's stomach, and he feels his dick twitch in his hand in response. It turns him on so much, he can't refrain from pushing Harry onto his back and kneeling between his legs.

He scrambles to open Harry's jeans, and the second he has accomplished that he latches onto that beautiful cock, takes it into his mouth, because he has been dying to get a taste of it.

“Fuck!”, Harry swears and Louis feels him lift off of the couch. But he is not that experienced in blowjobs, so he hastily draws back. He certainly doesn't want to choke on Harry's large endowment.

“Fuck, no, no, no, get back to it”, Harry whines lowly, grabs for Louis' head and directs him down again.

“No thrusting”, Louis warns and takes Harry in his mouth again. The rest of the length that he can't reach with his lips, he takes into his hand, stroking firmly. He swirls his tongue around the head, dipping into the slit and revels in the low, broken moans he gets from Harry.

Harry's hand slide down from the top of his head to his cheek, a finger tracing his lips.

“I always knew you would look so fucking good stretched around my cock.”

Louis hums around the cock, because yeah, he has figured that, too. And he can't actually think of any reason why he shouldn't stay with his lips wrapped around Harry's dick, except maybe that he is fucking horny and his own dick wants attention as well. He needs lube, at least he hopes Harry is up for some actual fucking, but he can't remember if he brought any for himself. But Niall, ever the one for a quick wank, he should have lube. The bathroom, yes, that's a good idea, after all, Louis knows how often Niall sneaks in there in the middle of the night for a wank (he could do it in bed with how deep Zayn sleeps, but that is a matter for later contemplation).

He lets go of Harry's cock with a wet pop and the curly haired groans. He stands up and hastily removes his trousers and pants.

“Stay here, I'll be right back. Don't you dare move an inch!”

Harry's laugh rumbles lowly through the room. “Wouldn't dream of it.”

He should have known Harry is a filthy liar, because he presses right against Louis' back just as he has found the lube in one of the cabinets. Harry must have removed his pants as well for his leaking cock presses snugly against his bum. The taller takes the lube from Louis' hands, leaning against his back.

“So this is what you searched for. Want me to make good use of it, don't you? Want me to fuck you so good, yeah?”

Louis pushes his behind against Harry in response, moaning, because that's exactly what he wants.

“Oh, Lou, you have no idea how good I'll fuck your tight little arse.”

Louis lets Harry bend him forward until he is resting with his forearms on the sink, and he opens his legs to show Harry exactly where he wants him. Harry spreads his cheeks and presses a finger against him. It's slippery and cold but warms almost instantly as soon as it's inside Louis. Harry fucks it in and out of him a few times, before he adds the second finger and Louis groans at the burn when Harry scissors them, but he is too eager for Harry's dick to really register any pain.

Harry impatiently pushes a third finger in and immediately crooks them to press against Louis' prostate. Louis screams Harry's name as the younger one repeatedly stabs at his most sensitive part. Then all of a sudden he is empty, clenching around nothing but the remaining feeling of Harry's finger in him. He hears the cap of the bottle of lube again, and he thanks whatever deity has took pity on him and decided that he should finally get fucked.

He gets turned around by Harry, hands sneaking to the underside of his thighs, and then Harry lifts him up and presses him against the nearest wall. Louis wraps his legs around Harry's waist and before he knows it Harry is guiding his cock to his entrance and pushing his way inside. Louis' finger dig into Harry's shoulder that are still clothed just like his own. The stretch and burn of his rim his heavenly, and he bucks his hips down, pushing Harry almost all the way in, making them both moan.

Harry's hand are still placed where his bum meets his thighs, holding him up, but the way he presses Louis' upper body into the wall to kiss him senseless would do the trick just the same. Louis decides Harry is a fucking tease, because he kisses him for what feels like minutes before he starts moving. Slow, deep thrusts that make Louis ache all over with want for more. He scratches his nails all over Harry's neck.

“More, Harry, _please_. That's not enough!”, he begs, panting right into Harry's mouth. The taller thrusts hard into him, making him gasp and buck his hips.

“I like how greedy and eager you are. So hot, Lou”, Harry says right before their tongues meet in a filthy open-mouthed kiss. He begins to snap his hips faster, each thrust making Louis meet the wall with a thud. Harry fucks into Louis with vigor, trying his best to find the right mix between speed and angle, and Louis cries with the pleasure of it all.

His dick rubs against Harry's clothed abs and his own, the friction bringing him impossibly closer. Harry abuses his prostate for all it's worth and Louis just sobs out his release when he finally can't take anymore. Harry draws it out a bit longer, pushing in until Louis wants to come a second time from overstimulation, but he can't, and he is thankful when Harry groans and shoots all of his semen deep into Louis.

They pant together for a few seconds before Harry wobbles over to the couch and they crash on it, Louis still in Harry's lap, his head on Harry's shoulder and they stroke each other idly.

It takes minutes for Louis to realize what has just happened. He has had sex with Harry again, but this time they haven't been drunk and Harry is a married man. It can't be real, it just can't, because Louis wouldn't be that stupid. He has no excuse other than his high school crush, but Harry does neither, because they have both been sober, and just what the fuck should Louis make out of this?

Harry has just come back from two weeks of supposedly endless sex with his wife, surely the first thing on his mind can't be to seek out Louis and fuck him silly?

It doesn't matter, Louis realizes, because he shouldn't have let this happen, he can't be dragging Harry into his whirlwind of problems, just because he doesn't have his feelings under control. Or because he is a lost closet cause.

Harry's left hand strokes his thigh and Louis is eternally grateful that it isn't the hand that has prepared him, because he would be sick if the finger that bears Harry's wedding ring has been in him. But he is sick nonetheless, because he has made Harry cheat on his wife, and it had happened just like that. It hadn't taken more than an hour of being around Harry for him to give in and let Harry do what he wants. He is a creepy sicko and the worst friend in the world.

The thought causes him nausea and makes him scramble from Harry's lap. He hastily puts his pants and trousers back on, not caring that he still has stains on his shirt where his own cum has splattered, and just throws a jacket over the shirt.

“Lou, what..?”

But Harry's voice is lost as Louis all but runs out of the apartment, running from the one thing in his life he wants but can't have anymore.


End file.
